


Watching

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: No summary





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Watching**

**by: Shaz**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Amy  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** No summary  
**Feedback:** Yes please. If its not any good, I need to know not to write any more!.  
**Author's Note:** This is just a little drabble. It hasn't been beta'd, so any errors are my own! This is my first attempt at West Wing fanfic. 

You watch them as they dance. 

Anyone who didn't know who they were would automatically think they were a couple. Not so much in the way he held her, though his hand was ever present in the small of her back, but from the way they were looking at each other. 

You see him bend his head even closer to her and whisper something in her ear, and she throws her head back and laughs, her long neck exposed. She carries on smiling and blushes when he whispers something else. She doesn't laugh this time, but carries on smiling. He is smiling back, showing dimples in his cheeks and despite his receeding hair, he resembles a young lovestruck teenager. 

A lock of her hair, which is clipped up into a loose bun has fallen loose and he moves his hand from her back to push it gently off her face with an caress... Such an intimate gesture. 

As the dance ends, you watch him escort her from the floor, his hand around her waist, their heads leaning towards each other. They slide past you, ignoring you completly, so wrapped up in each other. 

You watch them go by. It was hopeless to think he could ever fall in love with you. 

So you carry on drinking and leave home early. Alone. 

Poor Amy. What chance did you ever have against true love? 


End file.
